Of elevators and things
by Vordragon
Summary: Percival gets stuck in an elevator. And he hates those. With a passion. And... He's not alone.


This is for my sister. :)

* * *

><p>"Here's your key, sir. Your room is on the 5th floor. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist shoved the key card into Percival's hand and turned around to talk to the other guests. With a deep sigh, he lifted his bags and walked towards the elevator. There was no one else in there and he sighed even louder.<p>

Walking quickly into the small cubical, Percival pushed the button with the small number 5 on it with a little more force than necessary, and waited for the doors to close. Just when they started moving a hand snuck in and he actually whined.

The hand belonged to a guy not much younger than Percival himself. He had green eyes and curly hair and at least a half a foot shorter than him.

"Which floor?" Percival asked quietly and the guy's eyebrows drew closer with confusion. Percival pointed at the panel.

"Oh. The same as you, it seems." Percival nodded and pressed the 'close doors' button again, feeling his cheeks a warm a bit because, wow, the guy's voice was way deeper than he expected and Percy had a thing for deep voices.

Ten seconds later the doors closed and Percival took a deep breath. The horrible feeling in his stomach appeared the moment the elevator started moving and he closed his eyes. Fifth floor is not that high, the trip should be short, I'll be able to leave soon. This was the inner monologue Percival recited himself every time he stepped in an elevator. He hated those things with a burning passion.

A few seconds later the small cubicle stopped and Percival quickly opened his eyes again. He stared at the doors, waiting for them to open and exactly four seconds later he realized what exactly was happening.

"No." Percival whispered quietly, his voice shaking. "No, no, no, no…" Dropping his bags, Percival reached his long arms around him in search for the nearest wall. When he finally felt it, he leaned his back into it and slowly sat on the ground.

"You okay, mate?" The guy asked, his voice full with worry. Percival shook his head and covered his face with his hands. He felt tears form in his eyes and he shut them tight. Percival's heart was beating so fast he was sure it echoed in the small room. "Oh, shit. You're having a panic attack!" The guy exclaimed, and, somehow, Percival managed to scoff at him.

"I don't… need… to be… told that." He managed to get out past his lips and his breaths became even shorter.

"Shit." The guy said and Percival heard him kneeling right next to him. "Try to take a deep breath in through your nose and hold it for a bit." Damn it, this guy has a really nice voice, is what came in Percival's mind. Great, Percival. You can't breathe but you have time to acknowledge this guy's voice. "Come on, man. Try." He said again and Percy half expected him to be panicked or angry, but he sounded calm. So calm. "Do it with me. In…" He heard the guy take a deep breath and Percival tried to do the same. Though it wasn't much, the air he got in his lungs was a lot more than a second ago. He held it in, waiting to hear the guy's voice again. Five long seconds later, he heard him exhale. "Good. Now exhale slowly, through your lips." Percival did was he was told. "Okay. Let's try again. In… and out." They kept on doing this for a while and after what felt like an hour Percival felt his body relax. He stood with his head in his hands for a few more seconds, then took a long, deep breath.

"I'm… I'm sorry about this." He whispered and cleaned the tears from his cheeks.

"Hey now, there's nothing to apologise for. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." He nodded and turned his head around to look at the guy. "You eyes are blue." He whispered before he could stop himself and felt his cheeks warm up again. "I… When you walked in I thought they were green." The guy chuckled.

"They change their colour according to the light." Percival nodded and looked at his hands. "I'm Mordred, by the way." The guy, Mordred, reached out his right hand.

"Percival." He said as he took in his own and Percy couldn't help but notice how warm it was.

"So, Percival, are you claustrophobic?" Mordred asked with a lighter voice and Percy shook his head.

"Not at all. I just… I really don't like elevators." He admitted quietly and closed his eyes, waiting for the usual remarks. When Mordred stayed quiet, Percy looked at him again and started babbling. "It's just… They are small cubicles, that are always moving up and down, and they sometimes fall. And people die in them. Which is a ridiculous argument, because more people die in car accidents and I don't have a panic attack every time I go into my car and…" He suddenly felt Mordred's lips on his own and everything stopped. Mordred was kissing him. It was a small, chaste kiss, no tongue included but it was enough for him to want more.

"Percy…" Mordred whispered and his quiet voice sent a shiver down his spine. "If you don't stop talking you're gonna have another panic attack." Percival just stood there, staring into those green/blue/gorgeous eyes. Mordred backed away a bit and he saw that his cheeks were also getting pink. "I… I'm sorry about the kiss. I…"

"It's okay." Percy interrupted him and smiled. "It's fine, really." Mordred returned the smile and moved away from him and Percy had to stop himself from whining. "So, you're here on a vacation?"

"Nah. My best friend's wedding is tomorrow and she wanted me to be here for the rehearsal dinner." Percival raised his eyebrows. "What?" Mordred asked confused.

"You're here for Merlin and Morgana's wedding?" He asked and it was Mordred's turn to lift his eyebrows. "I'm the best man."

"Oh! So you're the guy Morgana's been telling me about, huh?" Mordred chuckled and Percival felt his heart stop.

"What? What did she…" The elevator started moving again, interrupting his question. Startled, Percy jumped on his feet and pulled his bags up. Twenty seconds later the elevator stopped again and this time, thank god, the doors opened. He walked out quickly, Mordred following him.

"What room are you in?" He heard the younger man ask and stopped abruptly.

"Umm…" Percy got out his card key and looked at it. "511. You?" Mordred pointed the door in front of him and smiled.

"503. At least your room is not close to the little cubicle of terror." He teased and Percy felt his cheeks getting even hotter.

"Yeah. Well… See you at the dinner, Mordred." He rushed out and turned around only to feel a hand on his back. Turning around, he barely managed to see the dark curls before Mordred's lips were on his own. This time, though, Percy acted. Dropping his bags on the ground, he leaned down and wrapped his hands around the younger man's back and pulled him closer. Mordred, surprised by Percy's boldness, moaned into the kiss and parted his lips, which allowed Percy to sneak his tongue past them and brush it gently against Mordred's. After a few long moment, they parted away, breathing heavily.

"You should stop by my room on your way to the dinner. We don't want you ending up alone in the elevator now, do we?" Mordred whispered with a hoarse voice and Percy growled quietly. "See you later, Percy." Mordred chuckled, kissed Percy on the cheek and walked into his room quickly. Shaking his head, Percival grabbed his bags and turned around to find his own room. As he was unlocking the door, he thought about elevators. He still hated them, but not as much as before.


End file.
